A Little Revenge, Not Enough For Me, though
by Poisonous-Kiss13
Summary: One-Shoot. La venganza de Rosalie contra Royce, desde mi punto de vista. Mi primer fanfic ;


**·**_**Merecido**_

_Rosalie POV_

- ¿En que estabas pensando, Carlisle?- espetó una suave voz masculina, pero se notaba a lo lejos su enojo e irritación- ¿Rosalie Hale?

¿Pero quién se creía? Yo no era una cualquiera como para que hablara de mi de esa manera. Mi paciencia estaba en su límite, hacia bastante rato que venia escuchando esa conversación, y no me gustaba para nada.

- No podía dejarla morir – replico otra voz de hombre en tono tranquilizador y en voz baja – Era demasiado… horrible, un desperdicio enorme… -

- Lo se – respondió la primera voz

Estaba cada vez mas irritada, ya iba a escucharme este tipo… cuando pudiera moverme…

- Era una perdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí – repitió de nuevo la segunda voz

- Por supuesto que no – dijo otra voz femenina en tono maternal, reafirmando lo que habían dicho anteriormente

- Todos los días muere gente – recordó esa persona, que hasta ahora me estaba cayendo bastante mal – y no crees que es demasiado fácil de reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado – se quejó

Aunque no pudiera moverme ni hablar, todo lo que Royce me había hecho aun estaba en mi mente, cada vez que lo recordaba quería soltar una lágrima tras otra, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo sufrir tanto como el a mi.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, puede que segundos, minutos o tal vez días, pero llego un momento en el que pude volver a mover los dedos de mis manos. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y frente a mi vi a un hombre de cabello rubio casi platinado y ojos color miel. Era increíblemente pálido y también era bello, pero a la vez su imagen provocaba en mi una paz interior que de verdad necesitaba.

- Rosalie, ¿puedes escucharme? Intenta hablar – me dijo, e hice lo que me dijo

- ¿En donde estoy? – le pregunté, ahora eso era lo que mas me importaba.

- Estamos en mi… casa – lo sentí titubear al decirlo, no supe porque – Soy Carlisle, quizás me hallas visto trabajando en el hospital – si que lo había visto, mas de una vez.

- Emm, Carlisle, ¿por que se supone que estoy aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso la otra noche? – yo asentí – yo te encontré cuando volvía de mi trabajo en el hospital. Te vi muy mal, y no podía dejarte allí, tirada y malherida, asique te traje hacia aquí y busque alguna forma de salvarte… y tuve que recurrir a la forma difícil... realmente no podía dejarte morir

- ¿Cuál es la manera difícil? – pregunté dudosa, aunque mi cabeza pensaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo, eso era lo que me preocupaba en ese instante. Seguramente se refería a lo que me hizo sentir como si tuviera fuego en las venas en vez de sangre

- Esto quizá no lo entiendas durante un tiempo, pero yo te garantizo que es verdad – me dijo un poco dudoso

Después de que me explicó todo, estaba mas confusa de lo que estaba antes de que me explicara todo.

Me dijo que ahora era una especie de… ¿vampiro? Que me alimentaba de sangre, que según él, para una mejor convivencia y respeto para con los humanos y con uno mismo debería ser animal. Ante eso no me opuse, pero si sentía mi garganta en llamas, cada vez mas fuerte y estaba completamente segura de que si no hacía algo para cambiar esa situación terminaría asesinando a quien tuviera adelante mío. También me presentó con el resto, aunque sus nombres ya los sabía por el chusmerío habitual, solo que no tenían la relación que fingían tener. Esme era la esposa de Carlisle, tal y como se habían presentado desde un principio, solo que el otro muchacho, Edward, resultó ser otra de las personas a quien el Dr. Cullen había salvado de la muerte, no el hermano de Esme como se decía en un principio.

Al otro día, me alimente por primera vez. No fue tan horroroso como pensé que sería pero igualmente no era algo que hubiera amado repetir de no ser que lo necesitaba para vivir.

- Rosalie, nosotros tenemos que ir de caza… e iremos todos. ¿Crees que serás capas de quedarte aquí por 5 días bajo control?

- Si, por supuesto. Quédense tranquilos, me mantendré en mi lugar. – pero mi mente estaba pensando en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, cuando volvería a ver a Royce, porque definitivamente eso no iba a quedar así… aun si pensaba en esa noche, podía sentir el dolor que provoco cuando arranco el sombrero de mi cabeza, que se llevo con el varios de mis cabellos, y mi mente viajo atreves de esos borrosos recuerdos que quedaban aun en mi memoria, porque Carlisle había acertado, la mayoría de las cosas que cuando humana consideraba indispensables, pero a la vez como algo que nada iba a sacar de mi; cuando era humana, ya tenia asumidas e impregnadas en mi piel cosas como las caricias de mi madre cuando era una niña o algunas palabras dulces de mi padre… escasas, pero las conservaba en mi mente… pero ahora todas esas cosas se desvanecían lentamente, como si una espesa neblina me rodeara, impidiéndome ver a mi alrededor.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la velocidad en la que mi cabeza trabajaba, era algo increíble… y el chico de pelo color bronce me miraba raro…_ genial_

Una vez que se fueron, puse de nuevo a trabajar a mis súper-desarrolladas neuronas vampíricas, debía encontrar a ese descarado infeliz que provocó que todo esto pasara. Por supuesto que en el fondo le agradecía a Carlisle por darme una nueva oportunidad… pero _muy _en el fondo. Mi mayor deseo cuando ese maldito me arrojo en el piso frio después de arruinarme completamente, fue morir… no pedía nada mas, no era tan complicado. Pero yo sabia que esa vida perfecta que tenía tendría que acabarse en algún momento… debía haberlo imaginado, pero aun reconozco que soy demasiado egoísta como para que siquiera se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

Esa clase de pensamientos me estaban envenenando, necesitaba urgentemente tomar aire fresco… _aire fresco_, que ironía… Cuando ya había caminado un par de calles, mis sentidos se agudizaron, aun no estaba en la parte mas poblada de la ciudad, por lo que las calles estaban bastante desiertas, exceptuando a algunas personas que ni siquiera levantaban la vista del suelo. Vi a una señora caminando, regañando a su pequeño hijo quien sabe por qué. Ambos iban sucios y sus ropas estaban rotas. En ese momento sentí algo extraño en mí, pero lo tomé como un _efecto secundario_ de la _vampirización_. Tenía suerte, el día estaba muy nublado.

En ese instante me llego un extraño aroma… sentí mi garganta quemar, como si estuviese tomando lava como si fuera vino, me quemaba y necesitaba algo para calmarlo urgente, asique seguí mi instinto…

… hasta que descubrí de donde venia ese olor… yo lo conocía, por supuesto que lo conocía, había estado con ese maldito esa noche… fue el quien lo incito a hacerlo. Sentía un extraño fluido en mi boca, que según me habían explicado era un veneno demasiado poderoso, una ponzoña…

Asique, siguiendo a lo que mi cuerpo dictaba, lo seguí. Llego hasta un lugar en el que no había absolutamente nadie… y vi el momento perfecto, tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca… y definitivamente el nunca no estaba en mis planes.

Me acerque sigilosa como siempre, ocultándome en las sombras cada vez que el miraba. En determinado momento, el detuvo su caminada, y decidí que ya era hora de terminar con el juego y me acerqué muy silenciosa a el y exhalé en su oído y rápidamente me aleje… la sangre me tentaba, pero a la vez sentía mas que repulsión por estar cerca de él.

Cuando se dio vuelta, lo ataqué. No fue algo científicamente planeado, sino que salió de mí sin pensarlo demasiado. Mi mano impacto contra su pecho provocando que saliera despedido y chochara fuertemente con la pared más cercana a la vez que en sus ojos vi que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- R-Ro… ¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? – dijo entrecortadamente, cada vez que pronunció mi nombre sentí que me estaba insultando con el solo hecho de atreverse a pronunciar mi nombre.

- La misma… - dije con una voz suave y cautivadora – la misma que tu y tus amigos dejaron abandonada en ese callejón, muerta de frío… - ahora la ira se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y no lo podía evitar.

Hizo el amago de seguir hablando, disculpándose y rogando seguramente, pero yo no le iba a dar con el gusto, a mi no me dieron el gusto de quejarme esa noche.

Volví a golpearlo, esta vez descargando toda la ira que tenia y hasta ahora sucedió algo que no tenia previsto… un dulce y cálido aroma broto de el, a la vez que pude divisar una mancha roja en su hombro. En ese instante, pareció que mi mente no tenía control de las acciones de mi cuerpo… hasta que me di cuenta de que mis labios estaban muy cerca de esa herida, a milímetros y algo se activo en mi cabeza. No podía hacer eso. Seria lo más asqueroso que haría, además de que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia tener sangre de esa cosa dentro de mí. Al tercer golpe se dejó de escuchar el sonido de su corazón. _Mejor,_ pensé para mi misma,_ ahora hay un sonido menos que agobie al mundo._

Me tranquilice. Y vi lo que había echo. Definitivamente, esta no era yo. No era esa Rosalie que nunca le levantaría la voz a su madre ni le faltaría el respeto a su padre o a su prometido. Esta Rosalie era completamente diferente. Y de una manera familiarmente extraña, no sentí remordimiento alguno por lo que había hecho.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, asegurándome que nadie lo hubiera presenciado, hubiera odiado tener que matar a alguien inocente que tuvo el privilegio de ver como un ser detestable era eliminado de la faz de la tierra. No había nadie.

Reconocía que tenía una sensación horrible, nunca había matado a alguien y se sentía raro hacerlo. Decidí que no podía ni debía hacer nada mas allí por lo que tome otro camino y regrese corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo a la casa. Al llegar, me apoye contra la pared… podía sentir como mi rostro se convulsionaba de dolor al ver los recuerdos que la muerte de ese desgraciado me había traído… no eran nuevos, sino que había despejado un poco la neblina q cubría los otros, dejando a la vista mas detalles. Mi espalda se deslizo hasta el suelo, hasta que quede totalmente sentada y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos… y lo que mas esperaba no llego… no sentía lagrimas en mis mejillas… solo podía escucharme sollozar. No, definitivamente no podía ser peor, _el mundo conspira en mi contra._ Casi me sale una carcajada al recordar esa antigua frase q solía decir cuando era mas chica.

Pudieron haber pasado años hasta que me puse de pie, y cuando lo hice, la decisión ya estaba tomada: los encontraría y los haría pagar, uno por uno por lo que hicieron y nadie me iba a convencer de lo contrario. Y tenía el tiempo justo para hacerlo gracias a la necesidad de Carlisle y sus dos compañeros.

Al cabo de dos días, los cuatro infelices que habían acompañado a Royce en mi destrucción, ya estaban bajo tierra, o en su defecto, su corazón no latía, lo cual era mas que suficiente para mi, ahora estábamos a mano… mi corazón tampoco latía.

Había dejado lo mejor para el final. Los otros tuvieron un final relativamente corto y sin tanto dolor, ya que no sangraron… luego de la primer experiencia, me di cuenta de que aun era débil, asique debería mantener su sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Y definitivamente debía contar con un final sumamente dramático. No le iba a permitir que muriera rápido y sin dolor… deseaba verlo sufrir como nunca.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que decidí salir. Tome la decisión que seria la novia frustrada… había sopesado varias posibilidades, la mayoría causarían risa, pero quería que me temiera… sobre todo sino me veía tal como me había dejado. Yo era consiente que ahora era, si es posible, mucho mas hermosa que antes.

Me dirigí a la tienda donde mi vestido de novia estaba listo para ser usado, pero al verlo otra vez, un sentimiento de ira y tristeza inundo mi ser. Nunca lo usaría, y menos ahora. No ese vestido. Lo había elegido especialmente para mi boda perfecta con el hombre que yo consideraba perfecto… por lo que tome la decisión de destruirlo. Nadie lo extrañaría, como tampoco nadie iba a extrañar a Royce. Rebusque entre los otros vestidos hasta encontrar uno que se adaptara a mis pretensiones… que sea perfecto. Esta de mas decir que no era completamente perfecto… el que yo consideraba perfecto ya era un montón de retazos blancos inservibles en una pila en un rincón del local.

Una vez que estuve lista, me encaminé hacia donde sabia que se escondía… a veces era tan predecible, tan predecible como los dos hombres gigantescos que estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación. Sabia que debería deshacerme de ellos si quería cumplir mi propósito, pero a la vez no quería, por que por mas que me pesara, esos hombres podían tener una familia, una esposa esperándolos en casa con la comida. Pero mi lado vengativo era mas fuerte, por lo que, en honor a ese sentimiento de culpa mezclado con lastima que sentía hacia ellos, les di una muerte rápida y lo menos dolorosa que pude. Me acerque silenciosamente a uno de ellos y coloque mis manos en su cuello, el cual solo necesito un pequeño esfuerzo para partirse como un palillo. Lo mismo le esperaba al otro, pero lamentablemente tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito… y aunque no hubieran sido su intensión, hizo todo mas emocionante… ahora Royce estaría muerto de miedo, tenso y psicótico porque sabia que yo ya estaba allí… e iba por el.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, con mis ojos bien abiertos y la mejor expresión que tuve para espantarlo… una dulce y angelical, pero sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos reflejaban todo lo que lo odiaba.

Cuando lo vi sentado en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación completamente aterrado, algo de mi antiguo, y ahora casi inexistente, sentimiento por el se agito dentro de mi, pero lo ignore. Me acerque lenta y amenazantemente a el, y vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, abiertos como platos por el pánico.

Levante mi mano y la posé en su cuello y el quiso gritar, pero al ver sus intensiones, fue mas rápida y con mi mano libre, tapé su boca a la vez que levantaba despacio su cuerpo, aumentando cada vez mas la presión en su cuello hasta ver su piel volverse morada, ahí lo solté.

No lo iba a dejar morirse tan rápido, iba a sufrir… y mas que los otros. Al darme cuenta que iba a necesitar ambas manos para logar lo que quería – el mayor sufrimiento que le pudiera provocar – lo solté por unos segundos y rasgué un trozo de la pollera del vestido, que era muy amplia, y la use como mordaza que inmediatamente el se quiso sacar agarre su mano, fingiendo darle apoyo… pero lentamente fui haciendo cada vez mas fuerza, viendo como su rostro se convulsionaba del dolor hasta que escuche como sus huesos se rompían. Yo sonreí. El gritó.

Toda la escena era terrorífica.

El intentó alejarme con una patada… _pobre iluso_, pensé. Y para enseñarle que no debía hacerlo más, tome su pierna con ambas manos y haciendo una pequeña palanca con mi pierna, como si quebrara una ramita cualquiera, se escucho el gratificante sonido de su pierna rota. Y el volvió a gritar. _Definitivamente la mordaza no esta funcionando_, pensé amargamente.

Cuando pasó media hora, ya había roto su otra mano junto con ese brazo, un pie y dos costillas y me estaba cansando, no soportaba mas sus gritos ni sus palabras que oscilaban entre ruegos y ordenes por lo que tome una profunda respiración, llenándome de todo el aire puro que había disponible y toque su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, que en ese instante pude notar como se aceleraba. En un movimiento certero y preciso, aun conteniendo la respiración, traspasé la barrera que producía su piel y músculos que protegían su corazón… esas costillas estaban rotas por lo que no me preocupe mucho más. Se sintió asqueroso el tacto de sangre y partes blandas dentro de su pecho, hasta que lo encontré. Con mi mano, tome su corazón, que aun latía y lo estruje. Todo movimiento que pudo haber estado ese momento se detuvo. Se acabó. Mi misión estaba cumplida. Royce King Jr. había muerto. Suspire con tranquilidad sacando mi mano del pecho y me apure a salir de allí y sacarme su sangre sucia de mi mano. Afuera ya era completamente de noche. Llegue a la casa, me lave tranquila y me cambie de ropa y me senté a esperar a que el resto llegara. Ahora todo se había terminado.

Fiin.


End file.
